Infinity and beyond
by Baely
Summary: Los juguetes son felices. Sin embargo algo le falta a Wood, su infinito. (Bo Peep Woody)


Hola pase por aquí y no puede evitar darme cuenta que existen muy pocos fanfic de Woody y Bo peep. Así que decidí hacer uno, espero sea de su agrado.

Recuerde los personajes de la trilogía de Toy Story le pertenecen a Walt Disney Pictures y Pixar y sus respectivos guionista. Yo solo he tomado sus juguetes para jugar un rato ^^

Historia completamente mía, dile no al plagio.

~•~•~•~•~

Las personas, nacen, crecen, se reproducen y luego mueren. Es su naturaleza. Más me gusta pensar que podemos alargarlo o ver en esos pequeños cuadritos que la operación no ven.

Esos pequeños cuadritos representados en felicidad, tristeza y enojo, existen diversas emociones e acciones y cada una humano pasa por ellas.

En la niñez se experimentan los sentimientos más nobles e inocentes. He de reconocerlo bien, ya que han jugado múltiple veces conmigo.

Encariñarse con tu dueño es algo opcional, me encariñe con mi dueño, junto a mis amigos lo vimos crecer, algunos desaparecieron con el tiempo solo lo más usados por él observaron su cambio.

Ya eso fue hace mucho, ahora estamos bajo el cuidado de una pequeña niña risueña, con su cabello castaño, regordetas mejillas y una increíble imaginación.

Hacer nuevos amigos fue divertido, ya no existía el incidente o los celos de ser "el preferido", Bonnie era una niña la cual amaba a todo sus juguetes, ansiaba verla crecer junto con mis amigos.

La imaginación de Bonnie era increíble podía transformar a Trixie en un reno bebé cuando ella era un dinosaurio, algunas cosas no cambiaban, yo seguía siendo un sheriff y Buzz lightyear podía tomar el té con ella.

Un día martes, Bonnie se retiró con su madre quien le anunció felizmente que irían de visita a ver una de sus tías, Bonnie saltó de alegría, al parecer dicha tía un regalo le tenía.

-¿Creen que sea un nuevo juguete?-Preguntó Jessie, minutos después que madre e hija abandonaron la casa.

-Quizás-Conteste desplomándome en el suelo.

-Espero y sea otro dinosaurio, necesitamos un linaje más ampliado de dinosaurio-Comentó Trixie con un gran entusiasmo.

-Tienes a Rex-Indicó señor de papa-Con ustedes dos es más que suficiente.

-¡Hey!-Exclamó Trixie.

-¿Y si le regala una mascota?-Exclamó emocionada Jessie.

-Ya tenemos a tiro al blanco, no es necesario otra mascota-Expresó nuevamente cara de papa.

Buzz se acercó a nosotros mientras alejaba las pequeñas flores que estaban en su cabeza, se detuvo uno pasos cerca de Jessie.

Desde que Andy nos dejó al cuidado de Bonnie, ellos han estado más unidos, no me molesto. Jessie y yo al ser creado en la misma compañía somos familia, siempre la veré como mi pequeña hermana y Buzz como mi fiel amigo.

No puedo evitar pensar en Bo peep, ella era mi compañera y desapareció en una venta de garaje. Fue vendida a una niña que la observó con tanta ilusión. Odiaba el hecho que la alejara de nosotros. Odiaba que la apartaran de mí.

Observe como mis amigos reían por algún comentario de Buzz, desde hace poco comenzó a mostrarse un poco más divertido. Observe entre todo ellos notando que faltaba alguien.

-¿Han visto a Rex?

Empezaron a negar, mirando a los lados.

-Encontremos a Rex, recuerden la última vez que se quedó más de dos minutos solos.

-Fiesta acuática-Respondieron con sincronización la vaquera y el astronauta.

Me levante comenzando a caminar con mis amigos en busca del dinosaurio verde.

~•~•~•~•~

Horas después volvió Bonnie saltando de un lado a otro, llegó con un gran resueno a su cuarto.

-Amigos a que no sabéis-Dijo con emoción-¡Mi tía nos ha dado una princesa!

Nosotros permanecimos inmóviles, la curiosidad era mucha pero no podíamos rompe la regla de oro. Lanzó su bolso al suelo, abriéndolo con rapidez para introducir sus pequeñas manitas en él.

Su lengua comenzó a salirse ubicándose a un lado inferior de su labios mientras se inclinaba, cuando halló con su objetivo lo saco con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Amigos, le presento a la princesa con sus corderitos.

Minutos después puede enfocarme en el nuevo juguete.

De cabellera dorada como el sol, ojos azules como el cielo, un sombrero que armonizaba con su vestido de pastorcita de un rosa palo, con líneas blanca, unas medias blancas juntos con unas zapatillas en una de sus manos tenía un bastón.

-Aunque mi tía ha dicho que ha perdido a sus corderos-Musito con desgana. Yo no apartaba la mirada de la muñeca, era Bo peep-Dijo que lo buscaría.

Un pequeño golpe de Buzz me hizo entrar en la realidad estaba comenzando a levantarme, para mi suerte Bonnie estaba muy distraída con Bo peep y no lo noto.

-Bonnie la cena-Exclamó su madre.

-Cierto, mi pancita pide comida-Caminó hasta dejar la muñeca en la cama-Os dejo, tratenla bien-Confesó Bonnie.

Comenzó a emprender marcha al llamado de su madre, no tardé en levantarme y correr a donde deposito a Bo peep.

Tengo que confirmar que no es un recuerdo o una ilusión. Se decía que los muñecos no tenían sentimientos.

Mienten.

Una ansiedad comenzó a crecer en mí. Corro lo más rápido que puedo con ayuda de los mobiliarios de Bonnie logré montarme en la cama.

Ya a un borde de la cama gatee hasta estar estable, fui ascendiendo encontrándome solo las almohadas, ¿estaría alucinando?

Decepcionado estaba dispuesto a bajar. Más un bastón tomó mi cuello evitando que me bajara, lentamente voltee.

Una cálida sonrisa me recibió.

-Estoy aquí, vaquero.

Esa simple oración llenó el espacio vacío en mí. Mi cuerpo reaccionó atrayéndola a un abrazo, Bo peep no tardó en responderme, su bastón aún lado lo dejo.

\- Bo peep no sabes cuánto te extrañe-Confesé con baja voz, temía soltarme de ella y que solo fuera una ilusión.

Una suave sonido provocó que me alejara lentamente, sin embargo la sujete de la cintura, su suave sonrisa seguía ahí. Descanso sus manos en mis mejillas.

-También lo he hecho.

-No me abandones.

Ella me niega lentamente-Juntos hasta el infinito y más allá.

Parte de la familia estaba junta, la alegría estará con nosotros. Estos pequeños espacios en la vida humana lo consideran felicidad.


End file.
